


Zachránce

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Aneb co kdyby Buckyho po pádu z vlaku našel někdo úplně jiný než HYDRA.Pre-Winterfrost





	Zachránce

**Author's Note:**

> Celkem krátká jednorázovka, ale nenapadalo mě nic dalšího, co na tenhle ship vymyslet. xd  
> Nicméně jsem se u psaní i celkem bavila a šlo to samo. :D

Netušil, jak dlouho ležel ve sněhu a krvácel. Nechápal, jak je vůbec možné, že to přežil. Stále před sebou viděl Stevův zdrcený pohled, když ho viděl padat do propasti. On sám si uvědomoval, že zemře, když ucítil, že madlo připevněné k vlaku povolilo. Cítil to okamžik před tím, než se utrhlo úplně a on přišel o zbývající jištění a jedinou šanci na záchranu.

Tak proč byl naživu?

Na tuhle otázku neznal odpověď, i když by ho opravdu zajímala. 

Jeho dopad zbrzdily zasněžené jehličnany, prodral se jimi až do konečné sněhové pokrývky. Na první pohled to možná působilo jako dopad do peřin, ale sníh v nižších vrstvách byl zmrzlý, ovšem naražená kostrč bylo to poslední, co ho trápilo. 

Stromy si za záchranu samozřejmě vybraly svou daň. Palčivá bolest v oblasti pravé strany břicha i zad mluvila sama o sobě, ale přesto se přinutil zvednout hlavu, jen aby spatřil zakrvácenou větev, jež ho probodla skrz na skrz. 

Vážně. Jak je možné, že pořád ještě žil? 

Zasténal a pokusil se pohnout. Celým jeho tělem projela ostrá bolest, ale to nejhorší ještě přišlo. Doposud mu unikala jedna věc, která o sobě dala vědět až teď. 

Nemohl pohnout levou rukou. 

Zmocnila se ho panika. Takže tohle byl jeho osud? Takhle zemře? Osamocen v neznámém prostředí, raněný. Měl vykrvácet jako divá zvěř a nemohl s tím nic dělat. Zranění byla rozsáhlá a v nedohlednu jakákoli pomoc. Musel by se stát leda boží zázrak, aby tohle přežil.

I přesto se však znova pokusil pohnout, cosi v jeho mysli se vzepřelo. On nechtěl umřít takhle, s vědomím, že se ani nepokusil nic udělat, i kdyby to něco bylo pouze se posunout o pár centimetrů a dostat ze sebe tu pitomou větev. 

Byl voják a jestli měl umřít, pak se ctí a snahou. 

Zhluboka se nadechl a pak pomalu, velmi pomalu a opatrně, přenesl většinu váhy na pravou ruku. Když pohnul nohama, aby je pokrčil a dostal se do lepší pozice, jen co se levá opět dotkla země, bolestivě vykřikl. Všechny jeho myšlenky se soustředily na bolest způsobenou oním dřevem, že si ani nevšiml zlomeného kotníku, dokud na něj nezkusil došlápnout. 

Shrňme si to: levá ruka, levá noha, pravý bok. Byla vůbec nějaká část jeho těla, jež zůstala bez zranění? 

Ale možná by si neměl stěžovat, když by touhle dobou měl být už prakticky mrtvý, že. Jen by se bez té neskutečné bolesti obešel. 

Celé jeho tělo se napjalo v agónii a on zasténal, bolestí se mu před očima dělaly mžitky a musel mrkat, aby je odehnal a neomdlel. S každým jeho pohybem však cítil, že větev, jež ho prošpikovala skrz na skrz, se vysouvá z jeho těla. 

Dobrá zpráva: když pohlédl pod sebe, zjistil, že je větev napůl nalomená. Ulomit ji celkově nevyžadovalo ani tolik síly jako spíš času a soustředění, ale když se mu to podařilo, vytáhnout ji z rány už byla ta snazší část. Čert vem všechny ty nečistoty, které se mu kvůli tomu dostaly do těla. Být v jiné situaci, možná by se možností infekce zaobíral víc. 

Zakrvácený kus dřeva se stal jeho morbidní válečnou kořistí, jíž však mohl využít k dalšímu postupu. Větev byla dostatečně tlustá na to, aby na ni mohl přenést alespoň část své váhy a ona se nezlomila. 

Natáhl se, používal jenom části těla, které jakž takž fungovaly, zbytek prostě vláčel s sebou jako v téhle chvíli zbytečnou zátěž. Ne že by se jindy obešel bez poloviny končetin, ovšem teď mu akorát překážely a způsobovaly další a další bolest.

Pomalu, o mnoho pomaleji, než si myslel, se po čtyřech (vlastně dvou) plazil kupředu. Neurazil ani jeden krok, než se znova zhroutil do sněhu, tentokrát však na břicho. Přitiskl si ruku na ránu, během okamžiku se mu zbarvila do ruda, stejně jako sníh pod ním i všude okolo. 

Ačkoli sníh příjemně chladil na čelo, přetočil se zpět na záda, aby mohl dýchat. Věděl to a teď už byl ochotný si to přiznat sám – prostře tady umře. A snad ještě dřív, než ho najdou nějací predátoři nebo mrchožrouti. 

Protože si nebyl jistý, jestli jenom blouznil, nebo v dálce opravdu slyšel výt vlky. 

„Bože, pomoz mi,“ hlesl konečně. 

„Jak je libo.“

Trhl sebou a okamžitě toho zalitoval, protože mu do těla vystřelila další bolest. Přesto se však donutil zvednout hlavu. Tam, kousek od něj mezi stromy, stál muž a jen ho pozoroval, za ním zvědavě nakukující smečka vlků. 

Byl mladý. Hodně mladý, někdo by možná pochyboval, jestli vůbec dospělý. Černé vlasy mu končily někde u krku a oděn byl do zvláštního černozeleného koženého obleku se stříbrně prošívanými bílými kožešinami na ramenou. Jeho kůže byla bledá, měla skoro stejný odstín jako sníh. 

Ale nejpozoruhodnější byly jeho oči. Svítivá zeleň jako by prohlédla až skrz něj (což vlastně nebylo tak nemožné vzhledem k té díře v těle), zneklidňovala ho a hypnotizovala současně. 

Bucky padl hlavou zpátky do sněhu. „Blouzním,“ zamumlal. Přísahal by, že tam ještě před chvílí nikdo nestál. 

Ale teď slyšel kroky, jak se k němu ten muž po sněhu přibližoval, až se sklonil nad ním. „Ujišťuji tě, že neblouzníš, smrtelníku.“ Těma svýma zelenýma očima sjel celé jeho tělo a pak dodal: „Divím se, že ještě žiješ.“

„Jo, to já vlastně taky.“

Černovlásek naklonil hlavu na stranu, pak se sklonil k němu a přiložil ruku na jeho zranění. Zamumlal pár slov v cizím jazyce, kterému nerozuměl, z jeho dlaně vytrysklo zelené světlo a rána na vojákově břiše se prostě najednou zacelila, přestala krvácet. 

Zůstal na něj jen vytřeštěně zírat. „Chceš pořád mou pomoc?“ zajímal se neznámý. „Tohle je jenom dočasné, musel bych vynaložit mnohem víc energie, ale jsem schopný tě zachránit, i když si nejsem jistý, jestli si poradím s tou rukou.“ Neklidně se zamračil na jeho levou ruku, pak zatřepal hlavou. „Jak se jmenuješ?“

„Bucky,“ odvětil nepřítomně, stále se snaže zpracovat, co se právě zatraceně stalo. Bolest polevila, i když se stále skoro nemohl hýbat. „Ano. Ano, prosím… nechci umřít.“ Nestyděl se za prosbu o pomoc, neměl taky důvod. A třeba už opravdu umírá a tohle je jenom jeho fantazie, takže ta by nikomu neřekla, že prosí. Nebo možná to není halucinace ale opravdová pomoc. Bylo mu to jedno, jestli přežije. „Kdo jsi?“

Na rtech mu zahrál jemný úsměv a vlci pár kroků od nich zavrčeli. Zachránce se jenom sklonil a zvedl ho do náruče, jako by nic nevážil. Ostrá bolest Buckyho jenom usvědčovala v tom, že tohle si nevymýšlí. 

Zelenoočko mu věnoval další úsměv, tentokrát širší, a pak vykročil. „Loki,“ odpověděl konečně. „Jsem Loki.“

 


End file.
